Prove
by EscritosNotivagos
Summary: Parecia loucura. Mas o que ele não faria para provar o quanto gostava dela?


**Prove  
**por _Escritos Notívagos_

* * *

— Qual será a nossa estratégia dessa vez?

Meio da tarde de sábado, começo de jogo. As torcidas já eram ouvidas do lado de fora do campo. Vermelho e ouro, verde e prata. O chão tremia, as mãos suavam. Confiança e desespero se misturavam nos preparativos de uma batalha de gigantes. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. A batalha que acontecia diariamente nos corredores e dentro das salas de aula, agora tinha o campo de Quadribol como palco.

Chuviscava, mas qualquer chuva quando se está voando é fria e pesada, aquela sensação familiar de agulhas batendo em seu corpo. James engoliu em seco, olhando para frente, tentando respirar o mais profundo possível. Como poderia explicar aquilo para os seus companheiros de time? Colocou um sorriso amarelo em seu rosto pálido e respirou fundo, sentindo o estômago embrulhar. Ele realmente pretendia levar aquilo adiante. Olhou nos olhos de cada um ali e viu um brilho diferente. Esperança, medo, a vitória que já rodopiava em seus dedos. Ele tinha de fazer aquilo... Era egoísta? Era. Era justo? Não. Mas a vida é feita disso também... Fechou as mãos com força e também o fez com os olhos. Com a voz mais alta que conseguiu, tratou de falar:

— Sem estratégia, Sirius. — disse, dando de ombros. — Nós vamos perder.

* * *

Vamos voltar um pouquinho no tempo. Ainda era cedo e aquele era um dia de festa e comemoração para Gryffindor e Slytherin, que já entoavam os gritos de guerra. Final de campeonato, as duas casas rivais se enfrentando em campo para provar qual era a melhor. Os capitães trocavam olhares, cada qual de sua mesa. Já durante o café da manhã havia aquela exaltação toda de alunos trocando elogios entre as mesas que eram opostas no Salão Principal.

James estava sentado encarando o capitão da outra equipe, que conversava e tentava conter os ânimos de seus amigos.

Foi quando ela entrou e roubou a sua atenção.

Ela sempre roubava.

Lily estava vestida para um dia qualquer. Não parecia contagiada pela torcida de sua própria casa, mas tinha um sorriso suave no rosto, realçando aquele brilho no olhar que parecia sempre ter. Sentou-se em algum lugar da mesa e começou a se servir. James olhou ao redor. Sirius, ao seu lado, entoava - desafinando tanto quanto podia - uma declaração rimada de ódio aos Slytherins. Terminou de comer depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Lily Evans, dizendo ao _marauder_ que voltaria logo.

— Bom dia, ruiva.

— Bom dia, capitão. — respondeu com um sorriso no rosto embebido em sarcasmo. — O que te traz à minha humilde presença?

Ele sorriu.

— Eu vim te pedir para me desejar boa sorte... — falou com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu. Convenhamos que era um ótimo sorriso.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, aparentemente não impressionada com o brilho do sorriso do Potter.

— E o que te faz crer que eu vou te dar boa sorte?

— Não sei se você sabe, mas dessa vez eu vou ganhar a taça por você. Eu vou provar que gosto de você ganhando.

Depois de ditas as palavras soaram medíocres demais e por um instante ele se arrependeu de tê-las dito. Lily o encarou séria por alguns segundos, logo voltando a comer as torradas que havia apanhado na mesa.

— Quer provar que gosta de mim? — ela perguntou, atraindo a atenção de James, que fora cumprimentado por três quartanistas que passaram atrás dele. — Perca.

— Acho que não ouvi direito... — respondeu com um sorriso amarelo tomando seu rosto. — O quê?

— Perca! — ela falou, mais próxima de seu ouvido.

Ele fechou os punhos, ainda sem entender o ponto dela.

— E como isso iria provar qualquer coisa?

Ela apenas sorriu, deixando que ele completasse os pensamentos por ele mesmo.

— Eu não vou perder. — retrucou com o queixo travado.

Se olhar matasse, garanto que Lily talvez tivesse caído dura, mas ela apenas sustentou o dele com uma frieza sobrenatural. Com toda a calma do mundo, ela voltou a comer.

— Faça como quiser.

* * *

E então chegamos a isso.

Sirius o arrastou para o canto, deixando o time com os ânimos elevados.

— COMO É QUE É, _PRONGS_? — Sirius perguntou, claramente irritado. — NÓS VAMOS PERDER? PERDER!

— Exatamente... — James respondeu com calma, já prevendo o soco que levaria.

Sirius, porém, não deu um soco. Em um momento de reconhecimento, ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso comum. Um sorriso homicida, ácido o suficiente para derreter qualquer coisa - ou pelo menos uma grande parte delas.

— Foi a Evans, não foi? Eu vou matar aquela...

— Não, _Padfoot_, a decisão foi minha! — ele cortou rapidamente, olhando para o amigo. — Eu escolhi isso.

Só então veio o soco esperado.

* * *

O Salão Comunal de _Gryffindor_ parecia um tanto sombrio agora, vazio, mas Lily sentia-se à vontade para adiantar algumas tarefas que ainda tinha de fazer. Teria de colocar a monitoria em ordem com James, depois, então não havia tempo para matar. Algum dia descobriria como James fazia para se manter como capitão, monitor e aluno. Bom, não era hora de perguntar, ele deveria estar ganhando o jogo à essa altura, já que o barulho das torcidas chegava até ali.

A ruiva pôde ouvir a porta do Salão Comunal se abrir.

— Lily, você vem com a gente.

Antes que ela pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo, já estava sendo arrastada por Remus e Peter pelo corredor.

— O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

— É o James, Lily. — Remus falou, suspirando. — Ele quer que você assista o jogo.

Ela estreitou os olhos por um instante, sem entender qual era o ponto.

— E o que isso tem a ver com...

— Ele quer que você veja o jogo.

Remus quase gargalhou quando retomou a fala.

— Ele está perdendo.

* * *

James olhava o tempo todo para a torcida _Gryffindor_, esperando ver uma cabeleira ruiva se agitando com o vento. Esquivou-se de um balaço que veio em sua direção, que Sirius rebateu na direção de um dos artilheiros.

— E mais dez pontos para _Slytherin_!_ Gryffindor_ não está nem tentando marcar!

A torcida já estava desanimada, alguns se desfazendo em vaias enquanto Slytherin já comemorava a vitória. Estava oitenta a zero e o jogo mal havia começado. Onde estava Lily Evans? Sirius foi o primeiro a vê-la entrando em meio à torcida. Assim que ela o capturou com os olhos, ele tratou de passar os dois dedos pelo pescoço e murmurar um "você vai pagar por isso".

Ela olhava abismada para o placar. James se aproximou da público, meio emburrado.

— Está gostando, Evans?

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Perdendo. — ele gritou de volta.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para o placar, que acrescentou mais dez pontos. Ela queria rir. Não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa. Voltou a olhar para ele, apenas para encontrá-lo no mesmo lugar de antes, ali, em cima da vassoura, debaixo da chuva, com a expressão indecisa, entre um sorriso e a irritação. Um balaço passou voando ao seu lado mais uma vez. Lily não soube o que dizer, mas James pôde ver que ela estava murmurando alguma coisa...

— Não consigo te ouvir. — ele gritou de volta. — Mais alto!

— Vença, droga! — ela gritou.

James sentiu um sorriso ligeiro brotar em seus lábios. Gesticulou para Sirius, que se organizou com Williams para rebater os balaços, Jensen já caçava o pomo-de-ouro com os olhos e Collins já tomava a posição de goleiro enquanto Marshall e Rogers já se encaminhavam para tomar as Goles.

O placar que já estava em três dígitos para _Slytherin_, começava a se modificar. Nunca _Gryffindor_ havia sido tão rápida no ataque e eficaz nas defesas. Já estava cento e vinte a cinquenta depois que o jogo havia começado realmente.

O pomo passou rente ao rosto de James, que logo gesticulou para que Jensen o pegasse.

Cento e quarenta para _Slytherin_. Noventa para _Gryffindor_.

O jogo estava ficando apertado. Balaços voavam para lá e para cá com um Sirius de braço machucado ainda rebatendo e artilheiros voando em velocidade máxima pelo campo.

— Jensen parece ter visto o pomo! E lá vai Elliot atrás dele!

Mais dez pontos para _Slytherin_.

Mais dez pontos para _Gryffindor_.

A tensão crescia com os gritos e silêncios de cada torcida. Lily, que nunca foi afeita aos jogos, gritava junto com a torcida a cada novo ponto e cada balaço que quase acertava algum dos jogadores. Por duas ou três vezes ela viu James sorrir para ela e quase ser derrubado por algum outro jogador, mas sem perder o sorriso de sempre.

E ela sorria de volta.

De repente todas as torcidas ficaram em silêncio. Os Apanhadores mergulharam de uma única vez e o pomo estava a poucos centímetros do chão. Jensen estava um braço atrás do outro apanhador. Por pouco tempo.

Um balaço o tirou do caminho mais rápido do que o normal. Sirius sorriu o mais largo que pôde pela rebatida que deu, sob o olhar desaprovador e divertido de James, que acabara de marcar mais dez pontos. E assim Jensen pegou o pomo.

Duzentos e sessenta para _Gryffindor_. Cento e cinquenta para _Slytherin_.

As vozes encheram o campo. Os cantos ecoavam para todos os lados. Quando James procurou pelos cabelos ruivos no meio de sua torcida, ele tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. Um sorriso gigantesco. Mas ela não estava mais lá.

* * *

A comemoração foi longa demais para o capitão da equipe de _Gryffindor_. Erguera a taça uma meia dúzia de vezes e sustentara o sorriso o tempo inteiro. Um discurso rápido para os jogadores que ficariam depois do término daquele ano, o ano em que se despediria de _Hogwarts_. James estava suficientemente cansado para apenas deitar em sua cama e dormir, mas resolveu dar uma volta.

Não precisou chegar ao corredor para se distrair. Ficou parado na descida das escadas dos dormitórios, observando a garota que lia alguma coisa ali, compenetrada. James não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Você não cansa de ler, Evans? — perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Você não cansa de interromper minha leitura, Potter? — ela perguntou com o mesmo sorriso. — Parabéns, a propósito. Pelo jogo, quero dizer.

Ele ficou em silêncio e deu alguns passos em sua direção, ainda sorrindo.

— Você ainda não acredita, não é?

James parecia chateado. A ruiva, a priori, pensou em uma resposta mais ácida para dar, entrar na brincadeira, mas conseguia ver nos olhos dele. Era uma pergunta de verdade, não apenas os joguinhos de sempre. Engoliu em seco. Ele estava próximo demais e ela já não se lembrava nem ao menos do que estava lendo.

— Eu... — ela começou a responder em um sussurro, sem conseguir pensar em nada bom o suficiente para ser dito. — Eu...

— Não tem problema... — ele respondeu com um sorriso apagado em seu rosto. — Eu posso tentar de outro jeito.

Antes que ele se afastasse, a mão dela buscou seu rosto e, por um instante, ele não soube o que dizer. Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele. Fixou seus olhos verdes nos castanhos dele. Engoliu em seco. Talvez se arrependesse disso mais tarde, mas, naquele momento...

A respiração dos dois se encontrava na distância mínima. Lily deixou a mão que lhe segurava o rosto começasse a fazer uma trilha pelos seus cabeços sempre revoltos. Foi Lily quem encerrou a distância entre os dois, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem.

Era uma noite silenciosa, até mesmo para um dia de gritos...

Não é preciso dizer que ninguém os interrompeu.

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **Não foi escrito da melhor maneira possível, admito. Poderia ter ficado muito, muito melhor, mas foi o que saiu. :/ Espero que gostem. :)


End file.
